


Absťák

by KalamityJane



Series: Invisible [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility, M/M, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry utíká z boje a Severuse netrápí výčitky svědomí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absťák

Severus se neslyšně plížil chodbou, hodiny v průčelí nad Vstupní síní odbily půlnoc teprve před několika minutami. S neochvějnou jistotou zamířil do pátého patra v jižní části hradu a se stejnou jistotou konfrontoval Pottera sedícího na obvyklém místě.

„Ale, Potter,“ zanotoval s hranou sladkostí, „opět po večerce mimo svou společenskou místnost.“

„Baví vás to?“ zatřepal Harry hlavou a jeho tón nebyl rozladěný, prostě jen unavený.

„Jestli mě baví dělat vám ze života peklo, potom co jste mě proklel? Ano, baví. Velmi.“

„Víte, proč jsem to udělal, a přesto se znovu dopouštíte stejné chyby.“ Pokud by Severus jednal se Zmijozelem, přísahal by, že tohle Potterovo prohlášení bylo jasnou výhružkou. Ale copak jsou Nebelvíři něčeho takového schopní? „Nechci od vás nic, než abyste mě nechal na pokoji, proč mi musíte neustále komplikovat život, profesore? Nemáte nic lepšího na práci? Jsem vhodným terčem? Řekněte mi to, protože mě už to nebaví. Vzdávám se, jasné? Vyhrál jste tuhle stupidní soutěž, dostal jste mě.“ S těmi slovy, která Severusovi nedávala smysl, se zvedl a volným krokem zamířil směrem k nebelvírské věži.

* * * * *

Severus dosáhl svého – ublížil Harrymu, znechutil jej, ponížil ho. I Harry došel svého konce, když si uvědomil prostý fakt. Severusovi na něm nikdy záležet nebude a jeho jediným životním cílem vždycky bude znepříjemňovat Harrymu život. Jejich vztah-nevztah se zkrátka dostal do bodu, kdy muselo dojít k radikální změně. K revoluci. A ta přišla v podobě výbuchu, jenž smetl zažité pořádky mezi nimi. Mohli se s novým rozložením sil vyrovnat klidnou diskuzí a třeba by přišli na řešení o mnoho dní dříve. Klidná diskuze ale nikdy nebyla jejich silnou stránkou a oba se jen utvrdili v tom, co už dávno věděli – nedokážou se vystát.

A pak zde bylo něco, co ani jednomu z nich tu noc nedalo spát. Severus přemítal nad Harryho reakcí v prefektské koupelně. Proč jen ten pitomý Nebelvír neutekl? Bylo by to o moc jednodušší. Takhle si totiž Severus musel přiznat, že Potter se jeho dotekům nebránil. Naopak si je užíval a to nedávalo pražádný smysl. Co když si Harry nepředstavoval nikoho jiného a prostě mu jen byly příjemné Severusovy doteky? Co když mu Severus svým výsměchem skutečně ublížil?

Nesmysl, nenáviděl přece Harryho Pottera! Nenáviděl! … Nenáviděl ho, protože to bylo o tolik jednodušší a pochopitelnější než skutečné emoce. Kdyby se někdy odvážil jít do hloubky, zjistil by, že na začátku to byla skutečná nenávist pramenící z faktu, že Harry prostě byl syn Jamese Pottera. A čím víc v něm v pozdějších letech ten kluk probouzel zakázané pocity, tím víc ho nenáviděl, protože s nenávistí se uměl vyrovnat. Nenávist byla jeho oddanou přítelkyní.

Ani u Harryho nebyl zbytek noci naplněný klidným spánkem. Ležel v posteli v nebelvírské věži a zíral do stropu. To nebylo ničím novým ani zajímavým. Zvláštní byly jeho oči, které vyzařovaly nekonečnou únavu a hlubokou bolest. Celé léto strávil opravami na zničeném domě a mučivými vzpomínkami na konec války. Když se dozvěděl, na čí straně Snape skutečně stojí a zjistil okolnosti Brumbálovy smrti, začal na profesora, který mu ztrpčoval život, pohlížet trochu s odstupem. Zkrátka mu dal šanci ukázat, že není tak nesnesitelný bastard, jakým se tvářil být celé ty roky. Snape šance nevyužil a dál Harryho trápil, snad s ještě větším zápalem než kdy dřív. Harry z nějakého zvláštního sebemrskačského sklonu ale neztrácel naději, respektive víru ve špetku dobra v tom muži. Chtěl v něm najít cokoliv, čeho by si mohl vážit, cokoliv, co by mu dávalo právo toho muže milovat. Protože právě to byl cit, který jej k němu nemilosrdně připoutal a Harry nechápal, proč právě Snape. Nechápal, co mu na něm tolik imponovalo, proč právě v jeho blízkosti cítil vzrušení, touhu, chuť…

Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, i Harry měl své hranice a svou hrdost. Pochopil, že takhle dál žít nemůže a ještě tu noc sbalil své věci.

* * * * *

Dalšího dne ráno se Potter neukázal na snídani, ba co víc, odvážil se nedorazit na hodinu Lektvarů, což Severuse popudilo. U oběda se proto posadil neobvykle vedle ředitelky školy.

„Co je s Potterem? Bez omluvy se nedostavil na hodinu,“ začal odtažitě a dával si záležet, aby zněl prostě jen podrážděně mladíkovým nevychováním.

„Ach, novinky se k tobě ještě nedonesly?“ povzdechla si Minerva a získala si tak Severusovu plnou pozornost. „Pan Potter předčasně ukončil svá studia.“

„Ukončil? Přeskočilo mu? Dva měsíce před OVCEmi?“

„Podle jeho slov jej k tomuto rozhodnutí dovedly velmi vážné osobní důvody.“ Severus prudce vstal, praštil vidličkou o talíř a s nerozpoznatelným mumláním bočním vchodem opustil Velkou síň nechávaje za sebou zmatenou Minervu i nedojedený oběd.

„Co si o sobě ten spratek vůbec myslí?“ Severus přecházel ode dveří vedoucích na chodbu ke dveřím vedoucím do ložnice ve svých soukromých komnatách a mračil se. Od jisté chvíle rád přemýšlel nahlas a vůbec si užíval fakt, že je slyšet. „Myslí si, že se může jen tak sebrat a skončit s výukou v půlce roku? Škola není holubník!“ Svému výrazu neadekvátně ladně se otočil u ložnice a dlouhými kroky dál rázoval pokojem. Bylo zřejmé, že v něm Potter chtěl vzbudit vinu. Chtěl, aby si Severus uvědomil, že to kvůli němu školu opustil, kvůli jeho teroru se vzdal dokončení vzdělání, což mohlo mít vliv na celou jeho budoucnost. A přesně to Severus chtěl, nebo ne?

Ano, chtěl.

Tak proč, u Salazara, nebyl spokojený?

* * * * *

„Dvacet bodů z Nebelvíru za Potterovu neschopnost namíchat triviální lektvar nutný ke složení zkoušek OVCE!“ vyštěkl Severus a vyzývavým pohledem přejel celou třídu studentů, kteří se po válce vrátili dokončit sedmý ročník. Připomenout mu, že Potter ve třídě není, se pokoušeli jen první tři dny. Po týdnu už je to jen štvalo a po čtrnácti dnech se braní bodů jejich spolužákovi, který školu opustil, stalo jen nudnou rutinou.

Každou noc se Severus vypravoval do chodby v pátém patře, aby se každou noc znovu a znovu ujistil, že Pottera na obvyklém místě skutečně nenajde. Jeho chování těch dnů odráželo prostou posedlost tím Potterovic klukem a jedinou záhadou mu byla otázka, proč mu vadí, že Potter na svém místě nebývá? Mělo mu to být jedno, měl cítit úlevu a konečně pokoj, který od Harryho toužil mít celé roky.

Jak se blížily zkoušky OVCE obou sedmých ročníků toho roku, byl Severus neklidnější, nevrlejší a značně popudlivý. Cítil vinu, ale nebyl ochotný přijmout odpovědnost. Nikdy by chybu nepřiznal.

* * * * *

A pak tu byl den zkoušek. Severus seděl v komisi hodnotící Obranu proti černé magii, vše, co se dělo kolem, vnímal jen tak, aby dokázal dotyčného ohodnotit.

„… Ach pan Potter,“ byla slova, která Severuse vytrhla z jeho utápění se ve vlastních myšlenkách. Neobvykle prudce na svou pověstnou přezíravost trhl hlavou směrem, kam jeho kolegové s nepokrytým zaujetím hraničícím až se zbožnou úctou hleděli. Vskutku. Potter měl tu drzost, že předstoupil před komisi, jako by snad měl v plánu skládat zkoušky.

„Pan Potter není studentem této školy,“ zamručel Severus na předsedkyni komise.

„Ach ano, ovšem. Kolegové a kolegyně, pan Potter požádal o možnost složit zkoušky OVCE ve Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích jakožto student s individuálním studijním plánem. Jeho žádost byla přijata a kladně vyřízena. Nyní prosím přistupme ke zkoušce samotné.“

Severus pukal vzteky. Vidět Pottera po tolika týdnech bez jakéhokoliv varování a vidět jeho samolibý škleb- Moment. Samolibý? Kdepak. Potter na Severuse zahlížel s neutrálním výrazem, který se ale pozvolna nakláněl spíš do lítosti. Litoval snad, že nechal Severuse celé dva měsíce užírat se vědomím, že to kvůli němu Potter nedokončí studia? Tak na tento druh lítosti bylo pozdě. Severuse ale trápila jiná lítost, a to, že byl v komisi Obrany proti černé magii, nikoliv Lektvarů. Tam by si Pottera podal. Co se Obrany týkalo, věděl, že je fraška zkoušet Chlapce-který-zabil-Pána-Zla… Věděli to i všichni ostatní, přesto Potter musel předvést kouzla a zaklínadla potřebná pro danou úroveň. Že mu nečinila sebemenší problém, byla věc druhá.

Kromě vzteku, který Severuse užíral snad už jen z principu, se Mistr Lektvarů zachvěl při vzpomínce na onu noc v prefektské koupelně, kam za Potterem tak nesmyslně proklouzl. Před očima se mu míhaly všechny noci, které strávil v pátém patře. Nejdříve ty, za kterých pozoroval Harryho, případně s ním i mluvil, potom ty z pozdějších dní, kdy Pottera marně očekával. Ty druhé se takto s odstupem jevily jako horší, Severus v nich totiž byl sám. Stejně neviditelný a nepostrádaný, jako když byl skutečně neviditelný.

Zaplašil otravné vzpomínky a soustředil se na Harryho zkoušku. Musel by být slepý, aby si nevšiml, že se mu Potter záměrně vyhýbá pohledem, nicméně jeho zkouška byla… bezchybná a ostatní zkoušející z jeho výkonu byli na větvi. Severus hodnotil pouze svým patentovaným nepřívětivým pohledem a byl vážně rád, když Potter z jeho zorného pole zmizel. Po zbytek dne už Harryho nepotkal, což ale neznamenalo, že by na něj nemyslel. Spíš naopak. Potter si uzurpoval veškeré jeho myšlenky a soustředění pro sebe a Severus byl bezmocný se ubránit. Nebo se zas tak moc nesnažil.

Nechápal, co je na tom klukovi tak zvláštního, že se nemůže zbavit pomyšlení na něj. Stále jím byl posedlý. Potter jej dráždil už jen svou existencí, a když nebyl poblíž, tak to bylo ještě horší, než když jej měl Severus na očích ve škole, protože si uvědomil, že ho pořád chce.

Teď už jej ale nechtěl ponížit a zranit, chtěl jej sobecky zcela pro sebe. Už ho dál nedokázal nenávidět za to, že existuje. Toužil mít jeho existenci pod kontrolou, vídat ho po svém boku, už nikdy nebýt sám. A do třetice už Pottera nedokázal nesnášet za to, že v něm všechny tyhle pocity probouzí, chtěl je konečně všechny nechat volně vyplout na povrch. Jen nevěděl, jak dosáhnout svého.

* * * * *

Plouživě procházel nočním hradem, jehož živí i ne tak úplně živí obyvatelé už dávno ulehli ke spánku. Vlastně ho nepřekvapilo, když se ocitl v chodbě v pátém patře u výklenku, na němž už znal každý hrbol. Nějakou dobu jen vyhlížel z okna, ale pozorování noční oblohy ho nikdy nezajímalo, tak proč by se něco mělo změnit právě teď… Severus se zamračil a znuděný, unavený, pobouřený svými pošetilými úvahami o Potterovi se posadil do okna. Teplá letní noc takovému jednání nijak nebránila, a tak prostě jen seděl a zíral do protější zdi nezměřitelně dlouhou dobu, když měl najednou neodbytný pocit, že je pozorován.

Okamžitě vstal a nechal hůlku vklouznout do ruky. Obezřetně se rozhlížel, ale nikoho neviděl. Což tak úplně neznamená, že v chodbě nikdo není, pomyslel si vteřinu předtím, než svěřil prohlídku prostoru své magii namísto nedokonalým očím. Poznal přítomnost druhého kouzelníka, ale než stačil adekvátně zareagovat, ovanul mu krk horký dech. Chloupky na zátylku se mu naježily, když mu k uchu pronikl tichý, hlubokým hlasem pronesený šepot:

„Nerad nechávám nevyřízené účty.“

Severus se ocitl natištěný ke zdi a chladné kameny se mu drsně tiskly do zad, podobně jako se mu horké rty neviditelného mladíka tiskly na jeho vlastní. Vzrušení se do něj zabodlo stejně jako ostré kameny mezi lopatkami a projelo celým jeho tělem, dokud se nesoustředilo do jediného místa. Byl vzrušený jako ještě nikdy a zřejmě nebyl při smyslech, protože jinak by rozhodně neudělal, co se chystal udělat.

„Takhle ne,“ zamručel a neomylným pohybem stáhl Harrymu kápi neviditelného pláště z hlavy, aby mu jej vzápětí nechal sklouznout i z ramen a dopadnout na podlahu. V Harryho pohledu zachytil stopu zaváhání, ale to si ten kluk měl rozmyslet dřív. Teď už ho nehodlal ze svých spárů jen tak propustit. Přesto mu dal ještě šanci uniknout, když své rty přitiskl místo na rty na krk a užíval si horkost mladíkovy kůže, která kolem tepny divoce pulzovala. Dravými polibky se přesunul pod ucho, a když z Harryho rtů vyklouzlo hlasité zasténání, už neváhal. Přitáhl si chlapce do objetí ze zoufalé potřeby cítit jej co nejblíže, co nejvíce a jeho rtům se už nevyhýbal.

Když Harryho vlhký jazyk pronikl do Severusových úst, byl to on, kdo se neubránil zasténání. A proč by se taky k čertu bránil, když o téhle chvíli snil už… no, dlouho. Mohl by to být další z řady snů, ale v jeho snech mu Harry laskání nikdy neoplácel. Byl vstřícný k Severusovým dotekům, užíval si je, ale neoplácel je.

Severus se zadrhnutím zasténal, když ucítil vlhký dotek jazyka na krku a ruku na zátylku pokoušející se pročísnout vlasy ostýchavými prsty, a připustil si, že skutečně nesní. Druhou rukou přejel Harry podél řady knoflíků na Severusově hábitu, zanechávaje je za sebou rozepnuté. Stejným pohybem v opačném směru se Harry zbavil i otravných knoflíků košile a nic mu už nebránilo, aby oběma rukama zajel pod košili. Z jeho rtů unikl mučivý sten, když se dotkl Severusovy bradavky, a starší muž si jej přitáhl k sobě a umlčel ho dalším ze série hlubokých polibků, které kradly dech a mámily smysly.

„Chci tě,“ vydechl Harry a Severusovým tělem projela nová vlna vzrušení, ještě silnější. Kam až tohle může zajít? problesklo mu hlavou, ale na přemýšlení nad odpovědí neměl dostatečnou mozkovou kapacitu. Většina jeho myšlenek se omezila na různě hlasité Harry, Harry. Jako by se ho Nebelvír dotýkal na všech místech zároveň. Teď pohladil paže, přejel po bedrech, políbil krk a už Severus ucítil dotek na ramenou, na břiše, na rtech. Ten pocit byl nepopsatelný. Severus si ze všeho nejvíc připadal živý.

Přímou výzvu nehodlal odmítnout a nechal Harryho sklouznout do kleku. Rukou mu pročísl jemné vlasy, nechal prsty sklouznout přes tvář, kterou Harry vzápětí mazlivě přitiskl Severusovi ke klínu. Neskutečné.

Když kalhoty rozepnul a i s trenýrkami stáhl, aby měl pohodlný přístup, Severus přestal myslet souvisle a omezil se jen na jakési z kontextu vytržené výkřiky v soukromí své mysli. Harry, Harry… Dokonalé… Tak krásný… Harry se ve svém projevu náklonnosti nijak neomezoval a slastiplné vzdechy a steny Severuse přiváděly na pokraj příčetnosti. Prosím…

Harry jeho prosbu vyslyšel.

Severus ztěžka vydechoval, zeď teď byla vítanou oporou, a znovu přemýšlel, jestli vážně nespí. Skuhravé: „Pomoc,“ jej přesvědčilo o opaku. Shlédl dolů, kde k němu mladík vztahoval ruku, a pomohl mu na nohy. „Hrozně to tlačí,“ postěžoval si Harry, ale ve tváři se mu usadil samolibý úsměv. Severus jej sledoval se směsicí nevíry a odhodlání nenechat ho jen tak zmizet. Harry mu pohled opětoval se stejným překvapením a naprosto identickým odhodláním nenechat se odehnat.

Sotva se stačili upravit, když zaslechli tiché, ale rychle se blížící kroky.

„Harry! Tady jsi!“ vydechla úlevně Hermiona Grangerová a pak se lehce začervenala, když si všimla, jak je Harry rozcuchaný, a že není sám. „Ehm… Uhm,“ odkašlala si rozpačitě, „hádám tedy, že projekt Zkažený lektvar dopadl nad očekávání,“ vyhrkla stále vyvedená z míry.

Teď to byl Harry, kdo ohnivě zrudl a Severusovo: „Pottere!“ nenechalo nikoho na pochybách. Harry bude mít co vysvětlovat.


End file.
